Plus de café première nuit
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: La clé du frigo a été volée, et il n'y a plus de café ! Spoil


Sanji avait l'air idiot.

Robin avait l'air froide.

Il faut dire, Sanji se comportait comme un idiot.

Il faut dire, Robin se comportait comme quelqu'un de froid.

Mais au fond, personne ne les connaissait, dans le Sunny.

Il faut dire, dans le Sunny, personne ne connaissait vraiment personne. On s'aimait bien, on était des camarades, mais on ne se connaissait pas.

Que savait Zorro de l'enfance de Luffy ? Rien, si ce n'est que son grand père le tyrannisait. Que savait Luffy du passé de Chopper ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait appris la médecine chez une vieille folle. Que savait Chopper de la jeunesse d'Usopp ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait tué un monstre marin d'une centaine de mètres de long. Ce qui, en outre, était faux. Que savait Usopp du vécu de Nami ? Rien, si ce n'est que, petite, déjà, elle était atteinte de cleptomanie. Que savait Nami du parcours de Franky ? Rien, si ce n'est que cette détestable manie de se promener perpétuellement en slip venait apparemment du fond des âges. Enfin, que savait Franky de la vie de Zorro ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait toujours été capable de se perdre dans une pièce vide de cinq mètres carrés.

Non, personne ne savait rien de personne sur le Sunny. Tout le monde était obnubilé par ses rêves. Luffy voulait devenir seigneur des pirates. Chopper, avoir une prime de plus de 50 berry. Usopp, être courageux (c'était pas gagné). Nami, établir une carte du monde entier, et être riche. Franky, voir son bateau égaler le Old Jackson fabriqué par Tom. Zorro, être le meilleur escrimeur du monde.

En somme, on ignorait tout de ses nakamas, dans ce bateau. Sauf Robin et Sanji. Si Robin avait su si rapidement se faire une place dans l'équipage, malgré le fait qu'elle soit originellement leur ennemie, et malgré sa sociopathie, c'est parce qu'elle avait su les observer, et très rapidement les comprendre. Si Sanji avait un bon contact avec tout le monde (même Zorro, à leur façon), c'était grâce à sa discrétion de serveur, et à son attention particulière pour chacun d'entre eux.

Et Sanji avait compris Robin mieux que personne, comme il l'avait montré à Water 7. Malgré son apparente froideur, son impassibilité de façade, il avait senti que c'était quelqu'un de profondément chaleureux qui ne désirait qu'un peu d'affection. En fait, contrairement aux apparences, elle était bien plus humaine que Nami san.

Sanji aimait beaucoup Nami san. Bon, d'accord, énormément.

De toute façon, Sanji aimait énormément les jeunes femmes de manière générale. Mais il en préférait certaines. Et celle qu'il préférait le plus, c'était Robin. Pourquoi préférait-il Robin à Nami ? Parce que Nami, malgré son sourire, et la vivacité qu'elle affichait, était en réalité une personne relativement intéressée et utilisatrice. Il n'était, comme sous entendu plus haut, pas idiot, et se rendait bien compte qu'il était exploité par la navigatrice. (Mais bon, c'était un jeu qui l'amusait, et lui plaisait quelque part, car il la sentait tout de même reconnaissante de se laisser ainsi maltraiter) Néanmoins, quand il devenait un tout petit peu agaçant, il était sauvagement rejeté. Robin, en revanche, n'abusait pas de sa gentillesse, ne lui demandait jamais rien, le commandait encore moins, et même quand il était trop insistant, elle gardait le sourire, et ne lui crachait pas dessus.

De la même manière, pendant l'incident d'Enies Lobby, Robin s'était aperçu de l'intelligence de cook san, comme elle l'appelait. On pouvait presque dire qu'il était le second cerveau de l'équipage, et que, de ce point de vue, il était bien plus dangereux pour le gouvernement que Luffy ou Zorro. En effet, personne, même Nami, même Robin (et pourtant), n'avait eu l'idée géniale de fermer les portes de la justice. En outre, il était le seul à avoir su anticiper la décision du CP9 d'emprunter le dernier Umi Ressha.

De plus, pour l'avoir observé en cuisine par-dessus ses lectures, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de très mesuré, de très appliqué, et qui tenait à faire les choses bien pour être sûr de satisfaire chacun.

Mais ces choses, et chacun en avait conscience pour l'autre, passaient totalement inaperçues au reste de l'équipage. En effet, comment, dans un bateau où personne ne connaissait personne ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient probablement les deux personnes les plus discrètes à bord, Robin par nécessité passée, et Sanji par habitude professionnelle.

Ce soir encore, Robin ne dormait pas. Robin ne dormait jamais, sauf quelques fois, très légèrement. Robin était une chouette. Robin était pire qu'une chouette. Mais ce n'était pas naturel. Elle utilisait le café pour rester éveillée. Et, ce soir, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour s'en préparer, juste histoire de pouvoir finir le bouquin qu'elle avait commencé. Mais bon, elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas autant que l'effet de la sombre mixture et qu'elle allait en prendre un autre pour passer le temps, qui, lui, durerait après, et que conséquemment, elle allait, à un moment ou à un autre, se préparer une autre cafetière.

Or donc, elle entra dans la cuisine, et fut surprise, même si rien ne trahit ce sentiment, de voir Sanji assis à la table avec une batterie de couteaux de cuisine étalée en face de lui, et un cendrier en passe de déborder.

-Tu ne dors pas, cook san ?

Il eut un sourire fatigué, et dit :

-La clé du frigo a été volée, et je soupçonne fortement Luffy.

-Et les couteaux, c'est pourquoi ?

Il regarda l'armurerie sur la table.

-Sur le Baratie, On m'a appris autre chose qu'à me servir de mes jambes. Ça, c'est pour les clients qui ne craignent pas les coups de pieds.

Elle sourit. Elle aimait bien quand il reprenait les tics langagiers du temps où il servait sur le navire restaurant.

-Et toi, Robin chan, finit il par demander, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pour une fois, son ton exprimait une inquiétude saine, et pas le gâtisme. Robin apprécia ce changement.

-Je viens me faire du café. Je peux ? Ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'armoire surplombant les fourneaux.

-Je t'en prie.

Sanji savait, comme il préparait le café chaque matin, que quand il n'était pas là, elle se passait très bien de sa permission, mais le fait qu'elle pense à la lui demander avant de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire le toucha.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Robin chercha le café, puis Sanji finit par dire :

-Il n'y en a plus.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, rendue un peu nerveuse.

-Apparemment, quelques rats se sont infiltrés à notre dernière escale, et ont tout bouffé. Je m'en suis rendu compte en commençant ma surveillance.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment. Elle savait qu'il avait voulu vérifier qu'elle en aurait assez.

-Navré, Robin chan, mais tu devras t'en passer ce soir.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'un air distrait, visiblement en manque.

-Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à la place ?

Il avait l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter.

-Hein ? Euh… oui, je voudrais bien une tisane, s'il te plait, cook san.

Toujours le conditionnel, les rares fois où elle lui demandait quelque chose.

Il s'exécuta. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise à côté de la collection de couteau du cuistot avec une tasse fumante face à elle.

Sanji se rassit, sortit une cigarette de son paquet, se la coinça au coin des lèvres, et alluma son briquet. Robin suivit le trajet de la flamme vers l'extrémité de la clope à l'aspect peu engageant.

-Tu n'en prends pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle parlait de la tisane.

Il fit un sourire embarrassé.

-Cette tisane, expliqua-t-il, possède des vertus apaisantes, notamment pour les sensations de manques, mais a comme effet secondaire de provoquer la somnolence. Or je dois rester éveiller pour attraper Luffy. Mais vas-y, Robin chan, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Elle sourit et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge, puis s'arrêter dans son estomac.

Sanji, pour passer le temps, se mit à jongler distraitement avec un couteau. Il avait l'air assez mélancolique.

-A quoi tu penses, cook san ? L'interrogea-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

-Au passé. A ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas été là. Probable que j'aurais passé le restant de mes jours au Baratie.

-Ça aurait été dommage.

-N'est ce pas ?

Le silence se réinstalla.

Fait rare, Robin bailla.

-On dirait que la tisane commence à faire effet. Dit Sanji en souriant. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Contre toute attente, Robin appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Contre toute attente, les yeux de Sanji ne se transformèrent pas en cœur, et il ne hurla pas « Robin chwan !! ». Ils restèrent juste là ; lui, les yeux cernés de sommeil, elle, détendue contre son épaule.

-Comment c'était, sur le Baratie ? Finit-elle par dire.

-Comme ici. Répondit-il. Sauf que le capitaine savait tout, tout le temps, sur tout le monde, sans même avoir à le demander.

Il ne put entièrement cacher sa déception de son nouveau capitaine qui, lui, avait déjà du mal à savoir quand quelque chose clochait avec son propre corps. En effet, jusqu'à présent, et malgré de nombreuses expériences en la matière, il n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris que quand son corps vomissait ce qu'il venait d'avaler, c'est qu'il fallait arrêter de se baffrer.

-Mais bon, ajouta-t-il promptement, devinant bien ce qu'il avait sous entendu involontairement précédemment, ici, on s'ennuie quand même moins.

Nouveau silence.

De l'épaule du cuistot, la tête de l'archéologue glissa sur ses jambes. Elle s'était endormie.

Sanji sourit tendrement. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, sachant que si elle était éveillée, elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ce geste.

Il avait oublié pourquoi il était là.

Sans même y penser, il prit la tasse que Robin n'avait pas finie et la porta à sa bouche. Il prit le temps d'apprécier le goût du liquide contre son palet, avant de le laisser glisser dans son estomac. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait d'habitude jamais, tant il trouvait ça vulgaire : il se lécha les lèvres. Il savoura le goût de celle de l'archéologue que la tasse avait gardé.

Une tasse spéciale, d'un service offert par l'équipage du Baratie à l'occasion de son départ, qui pouvait conserver le goût de tout ce qui avait été en contact avec elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas été lavée.

Il baissa son regard sur la jeune femme endormie sur ses genoux avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

Vers six heures du matin, Luffy osa finalement se risquer dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji endormit au milieu de ses couteaux, et ne remarqua même pas la tête de Robin sur ses genoux. Après tout, seule la satisfaction de son estomac comptait, et cette information était très secondaire, voire tertiaire dans sa quête de nourriture. Il sortit, après avoir vidé un tiers du frigo, sur la pointe des pieds.

Une heure plus tard, tout l'équipage se réveilla, sauf Zorro, dont le sommeil lourd émettait des ronflements passant dans le mégaphone de la vigie. Sanji engueula Luffy pour sa petite escapade, et lui imprima sa semelle dans le visage d'une façon qui semblait indélébile, Nami aussi, puis engueula le cuistot pour son manque de vigilance, lequel s'excusa à genoux en lui promettant un amour éternel.

La journée se passa ensuite normalement, mais le soir venu, Sanji s'était de nouveau fait voler les clés…


End file.
